


Presented

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: They probably all thought it was a laser pointer clutched in his right hand. All except Steve.





	Presented

Steve had spent the first fifteen minutes waiting, dreading, yearning for Tony to hit the button, and so far he had not. He hadn’t heard a word Tony said throughout his entire presentation, though the hums and gasps of the audience suggested it was groundbreaking science.

They probably all thought it was a laser pointer clutched in his right hand. All except Steve.

Tony’s eyes brushed over Steve’s front row seat several times, but not once had they paused. Though he clearly held the remote in his hand, not once had he switched it on.

Steve shifted in his seat, feeling the plug inside him. He wanted to rock into the sensation, but he held still. On stage, Tony pointed out at the audience with his left hand and rolled the remote in his right. Steve tensed. Nothing came.

Looking for something to ground himself, he slid his hand into his jacket pocket and wound his fingers into the collar tucked up at the bottom. The feel of the leather and smooth, metal chain reminded him that Tony had him. He could give in to the sensation. Not all the way - he was still in a room full of people - but the tight bundle of nerves and arousal and restlessness that lumped heavily in the bottom of his stomach gave way a little with the collar in his hand.

Tony had him. Tony would give him what he needed, when he was ready.

He needed _so badly._

Steve let himself sink, drift away. His breathing slowed, his body felt heavy, slumped into the velvet theatre seat. The audience became a low buzz behind him, barely noticeable.

All he could see was Tony. He glowed under a brilliant spotlight. He claimed the stage, the room, Steve, with every word, every gesture.

And then Tony's gaze dropped from the back of the crowd and settled heavily on Steve.

And the plug jumped to life.

Steve bit back a moan, shifting it into a harsh gasp of breath instead. He had no idea if he had drawn the attention of those near him; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tony.

The vibration subsided again and Steve pressed his hands to his thighs to keep from thrusting up out of his seat. He spread his fingers wide and imagined they were Tony's hands on him, that Tony sat behind him, legs wrapped around Steve's hips, lips to his ear. How he would whisper, _“God, you want it so bad, don't you. You're incredible.”_

As if he could read Steve's mind, the real Tony on stage took that moment to kick up the power of the plug once again and Steve choked on air. His body thrummed with the power pressed against his prostate. He was so hard it nearly hurt and his cock leaked copious precum, trapped against his thigh.

The vibration surged to a crescendo, and Tony was Steve’s conductor. Directing a symphony of secret pleasure inside him with every tiny movement of his thumb. Steve’s breathing shallowed. He shuffled in his seat and managed to cant his hips, just _so_. Electric shocks jolted through his core and he bit his cheek to tamp down a groan.

As the speech went on, the intensity of the vibrations ebbed and flowed. At times it swelled to such a fierce peak that Steve was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold his cries back, and then, just when it became too much, it faded again. He watched as Tony’s fingers slid over the remote, controlling it in subtle ways Steve didn’t understand. Tony’s voice didn’t falter and his movement across the stage remained natural. But now his eyes kept falling to Steve, kept hitching in their path across the room, and when they did still, only for a second, they bore into him.

His cock throbbed and he longed to touch it, to at least press his palm against it. Tony was pushing him unrelentingly now. Steve was sure he could somehow tell how close his was. The vibration no longer eased off, instead it ramped up steadily, setting all of Steve’s nerves alight. He tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. His eyes were still fixed on Tony. Nothing but Tony.

On stage, Tony planted his feet, tucked his hands in his pockets, and concluded his speech. His eyes swept once across the audience then settled on Steve, and for the first time that night Steve could feel the full force of his undivided attention. His eyes were dark, strong, commanding, and fixed entirely on Steve as if the rest of the room was irrelevant.

The crowd surged into applause, most rising to their feet, but Steve was pinned to his chair by Tony’s stare. The plug’s assault built and built, torturing his prostate, rippling through his nerves. His eyes were wet, his hands gripped the fabric of his pants hard enough to tear. And when the crowd’s cheering reached its peak, Tony cranked up the intensity to its maximum and gave Steve a short, sharp nod.

And he broke.

He came hard, so hard that for a moment he lost all senses save for deep, gut-twisting touch. He throbbed in his underwear, the vibrator milking pulse after pulse of hot come out of him without a touch on his rock-hard cock. His skin ignited, a wildfire of shame ripping its way across his cheeks and neck, intertwining with the intense pleasure the vibrator was still forcing out of him.

He allowed himself a grunt into his closed fist, covering it as a cough, unheard in the din of the appreciative audience. The plug stilled inside him, and he found a breath again, the overwhelming sensations wracking through him starting to fade. He shivered as his body remembered a phantom echo of the tortuous vibration, relieved it had abated while desperate to feel it again.

He panted down from his orgasm, eyes sliding up to find Tony again, still on stage, but waving to the crowd and making his way towards the wing.

Steve focused everything he had on controlling his breathing and finding gravity again, as the people around him collected notepads and purses, and the low roar of conversation welled up around him.

The crowd dispersed, but Steve stayed glued to his seat - not only because he was worried about a tell-tale wet spot on his pants, but because he wasn’t sure his legs could currently support him. Once the room had mostly cleared, he heard a door bang open and looked up to see Tony surging out of the backstage area, making a beeline for him.

“Tony, that was -” he started, but Tony cut him off with a firm grip on his bicep.

“No time. I need you to come with me. _Right now.”_ The last was hissed through clenched teeth and now that he was out of the stage lighting, Steve could see Tony’s cheeks were flushed, his hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were dark and wild.

Tony shoved his own jacket into Steve’s hands and dragged him to his feet, leading him along with a hand on the small of his back. Steve could still feel the shifting of the toy inside him as he moved. He held the jacket in front of him, not sure if it was enough to hide his hardly flagged erection, or the damp stain on his khakis. Tony steered him towards the backstage door, pressed indecently close behind him.

Steve felt Tony’s hand glide over his side and into the pocket of his jacket. His fingers tangled into the collar Steve had been gripping just moments ago and Steve's knees went weak. His cock throbbed to life, eager again already, and his body craved Tony’s touch.

A small noise of want leaked out between his lips and Tony huffed out a half breath, half groan against Steve's ear as he rushed him down the hall – towards a dressing room? Out to the car? Steve didn't know; he let himself be steered and focused all his energy on not coming again already.

Tony gripped the collar, still inside the pocket, pressed it against Steve's side, and leaned in impossibly closer. “Steve, darling, you stole the show.”


End file.
